$f(x) = -x - 4$ for all real numbers. What is $f^{-1}(x)$, the inverse of $f(x)$ ? 2 4 6 8 \llap{-}4 \llap{-}6 \llap{-}8 2 4 6 8 \llap{-}4 \llap{-}6 \llap{-}8
Answer: $y = f(x)$ , so solving for $x$ in terms of $y$ gives $x=f^{-1}(y)$ $f(x) = y = -x-4$ $y+4 = -x$ $-y-4 = x$ $x = -y-4$ So we know: $f^{-1}(y) = -y-4$ Rename $y$ to $x$ $f^{-1}(x) = -x-4$ Notice that $f^{-1}(x)$ is just $f(x)$ reflected across the line $y=x$.